A Day About my Roommates
by Marzippan
Summary: 'Buuut I am kind of sad though. It seems you all prefer my roommates more than me' A pout on his face, then another wink 'But don't worry, I will always love you all. So'


''Yoo-ho! Hello, hello my amazing fans!'' A huge smile at the camera, Kise waving with his hands at it. At his back, a huge chalkboard was hung on the wall ''For today's video, we are going to make some requests I was sent!'' A wink then he stood up, showing his attire. A pair of black jeans, a white shirt with various black stars and on his face, a pair of black rimmed glasses.

''I know, I know. You all must be so excited! As I am!'' He jumped two times and laughed cheekily ''Buuut I am kind of sad though. It seems you all prefer my roommates more than me!'' A pout on his face, then another wink ''But don't worry, I will always love you all. So!'' Grabbing the camera, he put it on the same height as his face ''The first request asked to see what Aominecchi does when he wakes up. Currently, it's almost mid-day, but you all already know Aominecchi is a big sleepy head! But no worries my fellow amazing fans, he's probably already waking up. Let's go!'' Kise cheerily put the camera facing ahead, showing the white wooden door of his room. Opening, a long hallway with creamy walls and a dark wooden floor.

Pictures and art hung on the walls and two lamps lightened it. Kise walked slowly to one of the three doors that were in it.

Once in front of it, a sign hung on the wall with a small blue panther greeted him with words written in probably Spanish.

''I don't know what is says'' Kise whispered to the camera ''When I asked Akashicchi and Midorimacchi they just ignored me. And Kurokocchi almost slapped me'' He whined lowly ''But they were very angry when Aominecchi put it there. Anyways, let's go!''

Kise slowly opened the door, and a ray of blue light shone on the dark wood of the floor. The room was messy, per say. Magazines, shoes and two basketball balls were thrown on the floor carelessly. Posters with beautiful, half naked models adorned the walls, the bed was unmade and on it was an obvious blump.

''What is he doing?'' Kise snickered pushing the door a little more, and almost walking into the room. The figure under the blankets was making sounds ''Wha-?'' Kise fixed the camera angled and even zoomed it, trying to see what was going on. Up and down movements, like-

''Oh-OH!'' Kise screeched internally, having half-mind to not make any sound. He quickly closed the door and ran in front of his bedroom door. He angled the camera to face him, showing a face of pure horror.

''He was... Should I remove this from the video?'' He muttered to himself then rolled his eyes and looked at the camera ''There's nothing graphic… I will leave it, since he probably does that every time he wakes up'' A snort then Kise moved his head and walked to the next door, just in front of Aomine's.

''The second request was to meet Midorimacchi's room. But sadly I can't make that happen'' Kise cried a little, sounding just like a puppy ''Because of this!'' He grabbed the door knob and twisted it, a small click sounding indicating the door was locked ''He locked his room! Can you believe that? He doesn't trust us, his besties/roommates/FAMILY!?'' Kise sniffed and walked ahead, exiting the hallway and entering a huge living room.

The walls were still creamy, giving a warm cozy feeling to the room. And L-shaped couch with two recliners at it side, in front of those a big flat screen TV occupied almost the entire wall of that side, with small vases of flowers and pictures on two smalls tables.

''The third request was to see what Murasakibaracchi does for lunch'' Kise walked, showing more of the room: a basketball was laying on the floor, next to various pair of sport-like shoes. A shelf filled with x-box games, playstation as well with even vintage consoles and some books ''Murasakibaracchi!'' Kise shouted and a muffled reply was heard. Kise ran towards the kitchen, entering another room even bigger than the last one.

The kitchen was plain but elegant. Black and white, a glass-made door was opened, cold air leaving from it.

''Oi! What are you doing inside there!?'' Kise screeched and ran towards the door, showing a shelves filled with food, snacks, meat.

''I was hungry'' A tall man with purple hair answered. Murasakibara was looking through the racks of food ''Kise-chin, do we still have that tasty hamburger Mine-chin did the other day?''

The camera moved with Kise's body movements ''I don't think so. You haven't made lunch?''

''No''

''…Why is that?''

''Because I am tired'' Murasakibara yawned ''I was just going to start''

''Oh…'' Kise awkwardly stood there, the camera and him watching Murasakibara grab two big packets full of hamburger meat and a small plastic bag containing tofu cubes ''Hamburgers? W-Why are you going to make so many-?''

''Kaga-chin is coming over and I'm hungry, Kise-chin. Why are you asking stupid questions?'' A grumpy stare was thrown at Kise ''Oh you are recording your dumb web show?''

''It's not dumb!''

''Why are you recording me I'm just hungry''

''Murasakibaracchi-''

''I'm going to tell Akachin you and your weird fans are stalking my food'' The purple-haired man closed the refrigerator door, glaring at Kise through it ''STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD'' A muffled snarl and then Murasakibara walked away inside the refrigerator.

Kise stood there one minute then angled the camera to his face.

''He closed himself in the refrigerator'' He bit his lip then worriedly looked at the glass door ''L-Let's move to see what Kurokocchi is doing…''

The camera showed the kitchen for a second, then the living room. Another hallway was shown, similar to the first one but with different landscapes decorating it. Kise walked towards a white wooden door and opened it.

''Kurokocchi!'' He shouted loud and got no response. The room was plain, with white walls and a small bed with fluffy clear blue covers. Basketball posters adorned the walls and a small dog bed was at the corner. The dog on it watched scared at Kise then relaxed and barked happily.

''Ah Nigou!'' Kise happily made his way over the small dog ''Guys this is Nigou! He's Kurokocchi's pet. Isn't he cuuuute!?'' The dog barked again, moving its tail ''Come with me Nigou! Let's look for Kurokocchi!'' At the mention of his owner, the dog followed Kise out of the room.

Kise angled the camera to watch Nigou sniff the air then walk out of the hallway to the living room, towards another hallway, then in front of a dark wooden door.

''Is he on the study?'' Kise whispered to Nigou who whined and scratched the door.

''KUROKOCCHI!'' Kise screamed loudly, watching Nigou run towards the blue-haired man sitting on a plush chair next to a small bookcase.

''Kise-kun why are you yelling'' A grumpy pout then Kuroko looked at the dog who jumped on his lap ''Ah Nigou''

''He was all alone in your room Kurokocchi, why did you do that to him'' The camera angled Kuroko and Nigou.

''I came here to read in peace Kise-kun. Not to be bothered by you''

''B-But Kurokocchi! My fans wanted to see where are you and what do you do during your day''

Kuroko looked like someone talked to him in another language.

''Fans? What do- oh. Kise-kun I told you I don't like you recording me in my private hours''

''Kurokocchi-''

''This is a disturbance and unacceptable'' Kuroko stood up with Nigou on his arms ''You also didn't acknowledge Akashi-kun and that's disrespectful''

Kise froze and the camera angled the desk a few steps from the plush chair Kuroko was sitting on a few moments ago. Behind the desk was Akashi in all his glory, with a book between his hands and a really unamused expression in his face.

''Ryota''

''Akashicchi-''

''Entering our study like a brute without knocking, bringing that mutt here-'' He pointed to Nigou and was about to keep talking when Kuroko interrupted him ''He's not a mutt, Akashi-kun''

Akashi glared at the blue-haired man ''He's a mutt and animals are not allowed in my study''

Kuroko hugged the animal between his arms ''Show some respect Akashi-kun, you are hurting his feelings''

The red-haired man looked at Kuroko like he grew another head.

''You should stop spending so much time with Ryota. Animals don't have feelings''

Kise and Kuroko dramatically gasped.

''Akashicchi! Why do you have to be so cruel!''

''Do not talk that way to Nigou!''

''The fuck is going on why is everyone shouting'' A deep voice sounded behind Kise and the camera looked at a very shirtless Aomine at the door.

''Animals do not have feelings. We as a superior race give them various uses to help us and-'' Akashi continued, looking at Kuroko.

''Akashi-kun you are mean''

''You are being highly ridiculous this afternoon Tetsuya''

''If I am being ridiculous then I'll excuse myself''

Kise angled the camera inside the study, to only watch Kuroko grab Nigou and the book he was reading before, and leave.

Silence.

''Oh no'' Aomine whispered in horror the ran like someone busted his ass in fire.

''Aominecchi where are you going!'' Kise shouted then turned around angling the camera to a very pissed Akashi.

''A-ah..'' He slowly tried to make his way out of the room.

''Ryota''

Akashi stood up and Kise swore he saw flames behind him.

''You interrupted my reading afternoon with Tetsuya, brought that mutt to my study and screamed like a brute. You know how much I dislike you screaming'' He walked towards Kise who was shaking like a leaf.

''Your disobedience shall be punished'' Red and yellow looked at the camera under red bangs and the camera went out with Kise's screeching.

''Akashi''

The called man turned around and saw Midorima standing in the middle of the living room, Kagami and Takao at his sides.

''Yes?''

''Why is Kise crying on the floor and Murasakibara locked in the refrigerator?'' Kagami looked like he wanted to run. Takao was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

''D-Did he peed his pants!?'' Takao wheezed and cried a little more at Kise.

''I do not know why is Atsushi locked in the freezer and Ryota got punished''

Kagami gulped ''I-I'm going to look and see what Kuroko and the gangurou are up to''

''Atsushi open this door inmediatly''

''KISE-CHIN'S FANS ARE GOING TO STEAL MY FOOD''

''What the fuck is wrong with you people!'' Takao laughed maniacally at the sight of a very frozen Murasakibara pouting inside the cold refrigerator.

''I think Kise has a fucking voyeurism fetish''

''What''

A punch.

''You may be right, Aomine-kun''

''WHY DID YOU PUNCHED ME!?''

''Language, Aomine-kun''

Kise cried a little at the camera then turned it off.

What a horrible video.

''They are going to love it'' He cried a little bit more.

On Kise's youtube page, the video 'A day about my roommates' had more than 500k views the first hour.

Akashi was very pissed.

Aomine wanted to film a porn video.

No one was amused.

Kise cried a little, little bit more, but happy.


End file.
